


midnight phone call

by internetpunk



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bipolar Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, also don't hurt urself !!! plz, that's canon ! i love connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetpunk/pseuds/internetpunk
Summary: Connor isn't feeling well and Evan comes over to comfort him.





	midnight phone call

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh this is mostly me projecting on connor lol but i hope u like it !

It feels like an electricity is buzzing in his veins with an urgency to escape, and he searches for a reason not to allow it, embrace it. There’s no score to keep, the stinging on his skin reminds him of that, and there’s no one to disappoint because no one knows or cares.  _ Maybe I should tell someone. Maybe call someone up to get my mind off it _ , Connor thinks, but what’s the point of that? The only person he can think to call is Evan and he can hardly find a reason to resist the urge anyway.  _ It can’t hurt. _

“Hello?” he hears on the other line. He doesn’t really know what to say, thinks maybe he should just hang up. “Hello? Connor?”

“Hey Evan!” His tone is unusually upbeat to hide why he’s calling. Evan seems to catch on.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah of course! Why do you ask?”

“Answer honestly.” Connor pauses a moment.

“Can you come over here?” He asks. Evan agrees and hangs up, leaving Connor with some time alone with himself until he arrives. He decides to curl up in his bed, will away phantom pains. In what feels like hours Evan is opening his bedroom door to find him in a lump on his bed. Evan walks over and sits next to him hesitantly, then pulls him into a tight hug.

“Do you need to talk about anything? I’m all ears.” Evan murmurs. Connor feels his face warm and tears streaming down his cheeks. Evan pulls him closer as Connor details the nights highlighted in red and razor blades, the aching every day after, the mindless repetition. And Evan listens, and holds him and tells him how everything will be okay, how he just has to keep going, and he’s got him. Connor leans into Evan more, peaking out from under the covers, and Evan catches a glimpse of the object of discussion. He pulls away momentarily, causing Connor to try and hide under the bedding again, till Evan reaches out and caresses his arm, gently pulling it up to his face and kissing his scars. Connor starts to cry harder (due to a different emotion this time), sending Evan into a panic.

“I-I’m sorry! Should I not have done that-” He stops when Connor leans down and kisses his cheek.

“Thank you Evan.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short i wrote it at midnight and only edited it a bit today fjkjdf


End file.
